Cursed
by jungjunhwa
Summary: KaiSoo Here! Benci jadi cinta, gak pinter bikin summary, langsung aja.


Title: Cursed

Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, others

Author: jungjunhwa1004

Genre: Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Fantasy, Friendship

Rated: M

Disclaimer: All casts are not mine but this story belongs to me.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is requested. You may copy this fanfiction with my FOR KAISOO SHIPPER^^

Author P.O.V

"Hey nerd menyingkir"

"..."

"Kau mendengarku culun?"

"..."

"DO KYUNG SOO MENYINGKIR"

"..."

"YAK DO KYUNG SOO MENYINGKIR! KIM JONG IN MAU LEWAT!"

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke kelas karena Jongin— anak yang menyuruhnya menyingkir sudah bersiap-siap memukulnya. "Berhenti kau Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak namja berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya dan sialnya Kyungsoo jatuh karena tersandung. Jongin dan kawan geng-nya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyungsoo yang terjatuh.

"Rasakan itu bodoh! Siapa yang melawan Kai pasti akan terkena karma," kata seorang namja se tinggi tiang listrik bernama Park Chan Yeol— dia anak buah Kai a.k.a Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Tak ada hari tanpa keisengan Jongin dan teman se geng nya itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo? Karena Jongin mengatakan ia tak suka seorang nerd. Kyungsoo menjalani segalanya dengan tulus. Ia tetap akan bertahan di sekolah itu apapun caranya. Mulai dari menyembunyikan tempat pensil, mengambil buku, sampai menyembunyikan PR Jongin lakukan, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap membiarkan-nya. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang Kai mulai jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kyungsoo.

Kai P.O.V

Kenapa karma berlaku? Kenapa aku suka pada seorang nerd seperti dia? Walaupun dia lumayan manis. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Argghhh Do Kyung Soo, you make me crazy!

Author P.O.V

Ada seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri di balik pohon mengamati gerak gerik seseorang—Luhan nama namja itu. Ia sedang mengamati seorang namja—Do Kyung Soo. Kenapa? Luhan merasa Kai hanya perhatian pada Kyungsoo padahal ia sudah mengikuti segala yang Kai suka. Tapi Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo, Luhan menyadarinya. Senyuman evil tertampang di wajah cantik nya.

—Next Day—

"Kyungsoo-ssi aku ingin berbicara padamu," kata seorang namja cantik dengan senyuman palsu yang terlihat asli itu. "Eh, baik Luhan-ssi," Kyungsoo menyambut pelan.

"Ehm... Luhan-ssi kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Ikuti saja," jawab Luhan santai. Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

"Kenapa ke gudang? Kita dilarang pergi kesini," kata Kyungsoo. "Sudah diam!" kata Luhan kesal sembari mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke gudang, lalu menguncinya. "Rasakan Do Kyung Soo..."

—Kai side—

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Kai sembari ber-keliling sekolah. Ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun, padahal Kyungsoo tak pernah membolos dan tas nya juga masih di kelas.

DUKK! DUKK!

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA" teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kai. "Itu suara Kyungsoo," pikir Kai. "TOLONG! AKU TERKUNCI DI GUDANG!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi. "Gudang? Tunggu bukan-nya itu tempat terlarang? Tunggu aku Kyungsoo," pikir Kai sembari berlari ke arah gudang.

Kai segera mendobrak pintu gudang sekuat tenaga dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar. Kemudian ia menutup pintu gudang dengan cepat dan menyegel-nya.

Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Ini pertama kali-nya Kai melihat Kyungsoo menangis. "Ya... Uljima... Kau saja ku usili setiap hari tidak menangis, masa seperti ini saja menangis?" kata Kai berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget melihat Kai. "J-j-jo-jong-jongin?" kata Kyungsoo takut. "Ya! Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu sampai kau ketakutan?" tanya Jongin kesal. "Tidak, kau seperti manusia," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menghapus air mata nya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan menjauhi gudang. "Kau kenapa bisa sampai menangis?" tanya Jongin sok perhatian. "Luhan mengunciku di gudang, ia berkata bahwa ia perlu berbicara empat mata denganku. A-aa-aku melihat hantu di dalam gudaang," jelas Kyungsoo. "Kau takut hantu?" tanya Jongin. "I-iya," jawab Kyungsoo bergemetar. "Kau polos sekali," Kai tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara berdua dan ternyata Kyungsoo tak seburuk perkiraan Kai dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku kabulkan satu permintaanmu karena kamu sudah menolongku," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau mau jadi genie ya? Hahaha..." kata Kai menggoda. "Yak kkamjong aku serius!" kata Kyungsoo sebal. "Sejak kapan kau mendapat ide memanggilku kkamjong? Ehm... Baiklah aku ingin... Kamu," kata Kai se-sexy mungkin. "Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku-ingin-kamu-menjadi-namjachingu-ku," kata Kai sembari mengeja ala anak SD.

Muka Kyungsoo merah padam seketika, Kai yang gemas hanya dapat mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Aww!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Hahaha... Mian, ayo kembali," kata Kai sembari menggandeng Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dibalik semua itu ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak senang. "Awas kau Do Kyung Soo, Lihat saja. Kai hanya milikku seorang"

TBC/Delete

Gomawo sudah mau baca cerita gaje ini *bow* Review please °•(•̪ . •̪)•°

Kalo review nya 10+ author lanjut^^


End file.
